


Yesterday//Beatles Fanfiction

by Basic_Fangirl



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 60's, Band, Beatles - Freeform, Dating, Fanfiction, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_Fangirl/pseuds/Basic_Fangirl
Summary: "Yesterday. All my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though there here to stay. Oh I believe in yesterday."This is my story of the boys who hid there true personalites, and only showed the real them to me. Including all of there flaws.They may seem perfect on camera, but they are dangerous off camera. Here is my Beatles's Confession.





	1. Chapter 1

AN) Hey guys. This is a darker fanfic. It's not too bad though. It won't discuss anything like suicide or anything. I decided to try something different than the usual Beatles fanfic. I do not own the Beatles, or anything in this really. Facts are NOT real in this. Don't trust anything this says.LOL. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to comment and vote.//

     People may have always wondered what The Beatles were like off of camera. I had wondered this question as well, until I became quite close to them.

        People hastled me when I wasnt around them, asking me to confirm rumors. Did John really beat women? Did Paul really have a drug obsesssion? Was George really the womenizer who treated women like objects? Was Ringo really the hated one in the group, where everyone treated him with disrespect?

  I would quickly say no to all of these, and would rush past the reporters. However, they didn't know the real answer. I was told to keep my mouth shut, and to not let out any secrets. What happens in the group, stays in the group, as Paul had told me.

     I was threatened my family would be hurt. I was threatened my life. I couldn't leave, for they always found me.

My job was to stay with the group. That was it. I was to watch over them, like a mother. I was thrilled when I heard this job opening, and quickly accepted. Though after a few months, I noticed it was a mistake. It wasnt the disrespect from the staff. The other staff was lovely. It was the treatment from the boys ' behavior that terrified me.

   It started with simple sarcasam. I would back away from them without a fight. They took this different from how I inspected it. They took it as if they won a game. They were proud. It went from sarcasm to the four of them making moves on me. Not George and Ringo as much as Paul and John. I denied all of them. I wasnt supposed to be having relationships with them.

    The more I denied them, the more angry they got. Paul and John would usally slam there hand down in frusturation, whereas George got aggresive. George would grab my arm when I turned away and dig his nails into the skin. He would oftenly push me into a corner or wall, and trap me there while he asked me more. Ringo wasnt like the others. He usally was nice about it, or he would say something rude and walk away. Geroge may have been the quiet one, but he was one of the most aggresive people I knew. I had asked him one night when I had first met him if he really was the quiet one. He let out a low chuckle, and leaned into my ear. He whispeard into my ear,"Now love. We can't believe _everything_ the papers say, now can we?" before walking away.

I am getting fed up fighting the burden on my shoulders. It's time people knew the truth about the men they are hopelessly in love with. It's time they knew the real Beatles. This is my confession of the band.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of my car, and let out a sigh as I felt cold air hit my face. I felt my nose sting, and I shut the door quickly. 

I had a new job starting today. I had the average fangirls dream: working for The Beatles.

I personally loved them. I had always wondered what they were like in person. Were they as charming as they were on camera? Were they outgoing as much as they seemed on the camera?

I hurried into the EMI building, and walked up to the reseptionist. "Hi! I'm here for my first day of work. My name is Kayla." I said with a smile.  
The lady who was sat in the desk turned to me with an annoyed look on her face. "Let me call Brian down here. Wait a minute." She picked up the phone, and dialed a number. I made a face. She was rude. 

She put the phone down, and pointed to my right. I turned quickly, and saw a man walking down the stairs.  
He was dressed in a light blue dress suit and tie. He was quite goodlooking.  
He stepped off of the stairs, and walked towards me. "Are you Kayla?" He asked in a brief sentence. "Yes. I'm here for my first day of work." I smiled. He returned the smile sweetly, and took ahold of my hand. "Well Miss Kayla, I am Brian, your boss. Pleasure to meet you. Let's get you settled into your office and introduce you to everyone." I nodded and followed him up the beautiful, spiral wooden staircase. 

"Here is your office. This is were you will keep your papers and files. It won't be of much use, however. You will only have a very mild amount of papers. Your job is to watch over the boys." I nodded in agreement. Brian turned to me with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm sorry Miss. What's your last name?" He asked me. "James. Kayla James." He nodded. "It frusterates me to work with someone I don't know correctly. How old are you, Miss James?" He asked me. "I'm 20. However, my birthday is in a few months." He flashed me a smile. "I understand. Well, I think we should be heading to meet the other staff." 

I followed him out of the room. I caught up with his pace, and he turned to me. "I would just like to tell you something about the boys. They like to mess around a lot, and can be a little too much sometimes. If you ever have a problem with them, just let me know as soon as possible. It's been hard keeping people to watch over them, lately. They come to be a pain sometimes." I chuckled. "Of course I will tell you. I don't plan on leaving this job, as I really need the money. I hope it turns out good, Mr.Epstien." He smiled, and opened a door for me to enter. He followed behind me, and I heard the door shut. \

The room was smaller, and not many people were in it. Paul was in the corner, leaning over the kitchen counter, ingaging in a conversation with two assistants. Ringo was sitting upright in a chair, reading a book about the sea. John was laid across a brown sofa, with his arm over his eyes to block out the light. George was standing againsit the wall, drinking a cup of tea, observing his surroundings.  
Paul looked up from the counter, and saw Brian and I walk into the room. Paul sat up quickly, and walked past the two assistants, completetly ignoring them.

Paul stood next to Brian, and Paul gave me a amused look before turning to Brian. "This is our babysitter?" He said with a smirk. Brian rolled his eyes at Paul, before nodding. "Is there a problem, Paul?" Brian asked with raised eyebrows. I felt Paul's eyes trail across my body, and I shivered under his sgaze. "No, no. She's great." He said continuing to undress me with his eyes. I decided to break the tension. 

"I-I'm Kayla. Kayla James. I believe you are Paul?" I asked holding out my hand. Paul broke his gaze from my body, and met my blue eyes. He grabbed my hand gently, and reached it to his lips. "The one and only, love. I heard you are going to be watching us from now on." I felt my pale cheeks grow warm, as he held my hand. "Uh, Yes. That's the plan." Paul dropped my hand with an amused look, clearly happy he had made me blush. "I look forward to getting to know you, Kayla." He smiled with a wink, and I returned the smile. "Of course, Mr. McCartney." He shook his head. "Please don't call me that, love. That is my father's name. Call me Paul." I nodded. Paul turned to Brian. "I'm going to go get the other boys."  
I introduced myself to the others, and we got along quite well.

Me and George talked about random things like the weather. I felt like he was trying to make conversation because he knew how awkward I felt. He seemed like a very nice lad.

I had asked Ringo what he was reading. He explained to me his intrest in the ocean, and we shared our favorite types of marine creatures. His favorite was an octupous, whereas mine was a shark. I could tell Ringo was kind, and we would get along very well. He seemed like he didn't belong with these devilous men, but instead with an angelitic group.

Paul was very innapropriate and flirty. I knew he was a charming man on camera, but I didn't know he was this charming. He winked at me every chance he could get, which would set my face ablaze. He enjoyed this reaction very much. He made me feel uncomfortable, but comfortable at the same time.

John was very distant. I assumed he was just tired after a hard day of work. He sat on the opposite couch across from me. I felt his gaze upon me the entire night. I would turn to look at him, and his brown eyes would bore into mine. Even if I would stare into his eyes, he wouldn't look away. Something about him made me squirm under his gaze. I didn't know why or how, but there was something about him.

I went home at about eight at night. It wasnt too late, but late enough for me.

I was to return tomorrow at Noon. I let out a sigh as I crawled into my warm bed, and turned to my side. I hoped I kept this job. I need it. I couldn't affored to loose it.  
I just hoped Brain was exaggerating when he said they were a pain.  
Soon enough, I would find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months have passed since I became their babysitter. Everything went smoothly. 

However, after the first few weeks, I found myself being hit on by all of the Beatles.   
What started as a few winks, led to flirting. They would call me beautiful and would say they were glad that I became their watcher. I would blush repeativly, and mutter a quick thanks. 

When we had to get into a car altogether, they would argue over who would sit next to me. It was mostly Paul and George. I would stay quiet, and eventually, Ringo or John would take it upon themselves to sit next to me instead. This led to more arguing. 

John still kept his distance, but he would continue to stare at me. It came to a point where I would feel self-conscience. I liked the attention, but it was so much to take in. I couldn't go five minutes without him staring at me. 

The only one who would leave me alone was Ringo, and sometimes George. Paul was the one to worry about. I knew better to actually think he had taken a liking to me. I had heard what he was like in real life. A flirt, a cheater, a competitive person. He found everything like a game. 

George was shy, as expected. Around my first few weeks, he would talk only a little bit. After we got to know each other more, we became close friends. I learned he was a tortured soul, who lived life quietly and would rather live in the countryside unknown. He loved plants and wildlife. Although he would rather live a quiet life, he still lived life to the fullest. He loved adventure, as did the rest of the boys. I learned we had a lot in common. We both loved quiet with adventure. We loved plants and wildlife. We were both vegetarian. After about a month, he was my best mate. We did almost everything together. 

After about two months, he started noticing me differently. When he looked at me, there was always a twinkle in his eyes and an enormous grin on his face. I knew he fancied me. And, I would be lying if I said I didn't fancy him back. I knew we had to keep in professional. We couldn't be any more than close friends. 

Paul and I became close friends as well, though not as close as George and I. I could see Paul was jealous of me and George. He did everything he could to get me to ditch George and hang out with him. 

I also found comfort in Paul. He was one of my best friends. He was my shoulder to cry on, my supporting friend, etc. The only flaw he really possessed was his controlling side. That, and he would get very strange when he drank, which he did a lot.   
Last week, he showed up at my house unexpected.

It was three in the morning when I heard repeating knocks on my wooden door.   
I rushed downstairs and opened it slightly ajar. I felt someone push past me, and I turned quickly to see Paul, stumbling over to my sofa.   
"Paul! What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling my only clothing (an oversized t-shirt for pajamas)down over my exposed thighs. 

"I-I wa-wanted to see you!" He slurred, walking over to me.   
I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. 

"How the hell do you know where I live?" I ask with confusion showing on my face.  
Paul shrugged and answered briefly. "I looked through your files." I felt my eyes go wide.   
"W-What?! Paul!" I said giving him a small slap on the shoulder. Paul stuck out his lower lip drunkenly.   
"I l-like your pajamas." He said with a small smirk gliding across his face as he checked me out.   
My face filled with embarrassment as I tugged down my shirt again. "T-thanks?" I said.   
Paul stood there standing at me, and I felt awkwardness settle in. "You can stay the night if you want, Paul. I'll get you some blankets. You got the couch." I said as I walked down my hallway. 

I felt him follow me. "Why can't I-I sleep with you?" He drunkenly slurred.   
I rolled my blue eyes and turned around to see Paul standing unexpectedly close. Our noses almost touched as I looked into his eyes. My breathing hitched in my throat as I felt his breath on my face. He smelt like cologne, beer, and cigarettes. I felt his beautiful brown eyes scan my face and finally rest on my lips.   
"Paul. We can't do that. I already told you." I whispered quietly.

Paul furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not, Kayla? There's nothing wrong with that." He said as he rested his hands on my waist. I shook my head and pulled away from him. I looked at the ground awkwardly. I heard him let out a heavy sigh and run a hand through his thick dark brown hair. "Tryna play hard to get?" I heard him mutter under his breath. 

I looked at him with wide eyes. "No, Paul! I work for you! I'm not going to throw away my job to be some floozy! We are just friends!" I yell. 

He grabs my arms and pins them at my sides. I feel his nails dig into my skin, and I whine in pain. "Let go of me right this second," I say through gritted teeth. "No! Listen to m-me!" He said with such hostility I freeze.   
"I w-want you! Please, Kayla. I really like you, and I want you now." He says angrily. 

"Your drunk, Paul. You need to sleep. Let go of me so you can sleep." I say softly, wincing as his nails dig deeper into my skin.   
Pau shakes his head but drops his arms from mine. I quickly rub my arms, wincing once again as I feel a forming bruise.   
I pick up some blankets and a pillow and carry them back to the living room. Paul follows quietly behind me and lays down on the makeshift bed.   
"I'm s-sorry for hurting you, Kayla." He says sleepily.   
I nod. "It's fine, Paul. Just get some rest. Goodnight." I say before walking away. I hear a quiet goodnight, and I smile.   
I thought nothing more of it. I thought he was just drunk, and would never do it again.   
Little did I know that it would happen much more after that. Not from just Paul, but the others as well.


	4. Chapter 4

I shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Paul sitting at the table with a cup of tea in one hand and a newspaper in the other.   
Paul looked up and his eyes met mine. "Good morning, princess." He said with a smile.

"Morning drunk." I replyed. I heard Paul chuckle, as he flipped the page. "I'll drive you to work today, if you'd like. You know, since we wok in the same place." I rolled my eyes as I poured my tea.   
"Thanks. I'll take you up on that offer. but, only because I'm saving money for gas." I laughed.   
"That's understandable." I heard Paul say after taking a sip of his tea. 

We got dressed, and he drove to EMI studios.   
We both walked into the building, and the secretary looked at me with jealousy. I smiled back at her, and Paul and I continued to walk to the studio. 

The air filled with sound as we walked into the room. The sound of drums, guitars, keyboards, and voices filled my ears and I smiled.   
Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us. George looked a little hurt. John smirked at Paul, and Paul winked.   
Ringo didn't look up from his drum kit. 

Paul walked into the booth, and picked up his bass. The room was added another instrument.   
I walked to Brian in the corner of the room, watching the boys. 

"Good morning, Mr. Epstein." I said polietly. "Good morning, Miss James. How was your morning?" He asked. "It was good. Thank you for asking." I said. He nodded.  
I made myself comfortable, by sitting down. I smoothed out my skirt, and leaned my head on the wall. It was very relaxing just sitting here and listen to the boys talk and play.   
I saw John sneak a few glances my way and I sighed. He wouldn't hold still, and he was very impatient with everyone. I could tell something was wrong with him. 

After a few hours, It was finally lunch break.   
I was talking to Brian about schedules and such, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.   
I turned to see none other then John behind me. 

John turned to Brian. "Sorry, mate. Gonna steal 'er for a little." John said before pulling me into away.   
I fixed my hair, and smoothed out my skirt again.   
"Yes John?" I asked impatiently.   
John looked around the room before resting his eyes on mine. 

"Will you care to grab lunch with me, love? We havent realy gotten a time to really get to know each other. And, I heard it's great to know you coworkers." John winked.   
I rubbed my temple in result of a headache. 

"Sure, John. I'll go to lunch with you." John smiled. "Great. Let's go."   
We went by a small cafe, after we stopped a few times for John to sign autographs.   
We sat down and a waitress came to take our drink orders. 

"I'll have a green tea." John said bluntly. The waitress turned to me, with a disapproving glance. "I'll uh, have a coffee please." I said   
After the waitress left, John turned to me with a smirk. "So, Kayla. Tell me about yourself." He said as he played with the little jam packets. 

 

"Um. My name is Kayla James. My mum named me Kayla because it means pure, wise, and beautiful.I have lived in London all my life, and my mum died when I was 18. My dad was never in the picture. Now here I am." 

"About the name. I get the beautiful part, but are you wise and pure?" John asked causlly.   
I blushed. Here we go again. "Well, I don't know about wise, but I think I'm pure." 

"You do know what kind of pure I'm taking about, right?" John asked me as he leaned in.  
I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm afraid I don't understand." I said as my confusion grew.   
He leaned in more, so I could feel his breath on my face. 

"Are you a virgin, Kayla?" John wispeared. My eyes grew wide, and I looked away from him.   
"T-thats none of your buisness." I said as heat rose to my cheeks once again.   
John leaned back in the seat, and folded his arms behind his head. "You are! Fuck, is that why your getting so flustered?" My heart rate sped up.   
"What makes you think I am?" I said with irration.   
John let out a laugh. "Because virgins get so worked up over nothing." He shrugged his shoulders.   
I rolled my eyes.

"So, Paul was lying, then?" John asked me after an awkward silence filled the air.   
My eyebrows fell. "Excuse me?" "Paul. Paul said he had you. He said you called him at night, begging him to come over and do it."   
My face filled with anger. "He said that! That did not happen at all! What really happened is he showed up shitfaced drunk. I decided to be nice and let him spend the night. He told me he went digging through my files, just to find my address." I left out the part where he hurt me. It wasnt important. He was just drunk.  
John looked at me as if he didn't believe me. I rolled my eyes. 

We ate, then left to head back to the studio.   
"Thanks for taking me out for lunch. It was nice getting to know you." I said quietly. John nodded and smiled. "Dido."

Work was a drag from then on. It went by slowly, until it was finally over. 

I went with Paul silently. He was my ride home.   
Once he pulled up to my house, I finally got the guts to confront him.   
"Why the hell did you tell John that he had sex last night, when you know for a fact that we didn't?" Paul looked startled at my acusation, but then was replaced with a smirk.   
"Relax. It's not that big of a deal, Kayla. Get over it." My eyes grew wide with anger. It was a habit of mine.   
"Relax!? How can I!? You telling people things that didn't even happen. And your telling me to relax?" I asked with rage.  
Paul turned to me with a seductive smile. "Who say's it isn't gonna happen?" 

My face grew red as he winked and placed a hand on my upper thigh.   
I smacked it off of me, and grabed ahold of the doorhandle.   
"Me. Tell the lad's that it didn't happen, or I will." I said.  
Paul rolled his eyes. "Love, you got nothing on me. They just met you, and they've known me for years. Who do you think there gonna believe?" He said with a fake smile.   
"Fucking psycho." I muttered under my breath before helping myself out. I slammed the door shut walked up my pathway. I quickly unlocked the door, and I felt Paul's eyes still on me.   
I quickly stepped inside before slamming the door shut. 

"Fucking Psycho." I repeated as I collapsed onto my bed. 

AN// I am having MAJOr writers block right now. Sorry that this chapter was shit. I hope the next one is better. Please private message me with ideas if you have any. I really need more ideas. It is greatly appreciated. Don't forget to vote and comment on your thoughts. Thanks


End file.
